


Not Now

by cosplayingfiend



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Langst, M/M, im so sorry, klance, klangst, no more suffering tonight, this is my last piece for the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosplayingfiend/pseuds/cosplayingfiend
Summary: No. He wouldn't let this happen now. He couldn't. Not now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry. ive been told this made people cry on voltron amino. i am so sorry to any emtional damage that comes from this

Who would have thought that this is the way he would go?

It was a mission they could handle. They had been assured that many a time. So, why had it all gone so wrong?

 

* * *

 

Lance and Keith had been tasked in going on ahead to scope out the ship, and make sure that it was truly empty as they had assumed it to be.

But maybe that was their first mistake.

 

* * *

 

The two Paladins had realized things were too quiet when they had found there to be no traps whatsoever. There had to be at least some traps in all of this.

"Keith, i-it's too quiet here. Something's wrong here." Lance whispered, body taut as he looked everywhere he could. Not having anything happen was worse than having something happen.

"Yea, I agree. Maybe we should - " Keith would have continued, but a soft 'woosh' through the air next to his head alerted him.

" _Shit_ \- !" He wheezed, turning his head to follow the arrow-like object, only to see, in a sort of slow motion, the object make its way straight toward his partner.

 

* * *

 

The Blue Paladin had turned to see what had caught Keith's attention, but felt the air rush out of him quickly.

He fell backwards, not quite able to tell what had happened. All he knew right now was that something hurt like the hottest flames of Hell in his chest.

 

* * *

 

The Red Paladin ran for his fallen friend, sliding on his knees next to him. He picked him up gently, laying his torso in his lap as his eyes glanced from spot to spot over him.

"Lance, _holy shit_ , are you okay?!" He breathed before his eyes came to rest on the arrow lodged deep into Lance's chest. It had just barely missed its target - just slightly below his heart.

 

* * *

 

The edges of his vision were beginning to get hazy. He knew where he was - kinda - but thought it strange that it was warm.

Wait.

Floors are cold. So . . .

_Ah._

He was in Keith's lap. Well then. At least he was warm now. Screw cold floors, he liked this much better.

He heard mumbles. A voice? Oh, Keith. Right.

Dazed, Lance looked up at Keith, blinking before his vision cleared a little bit. He looked - scared? Were those _tears??_

 

* * *

 

Said Keith was in fact beginning to cry as he held Lance.

The arrow was too far in to try and get out without causing major bleeding. And he was afraid that if he tried to get Lance back to the castle to a healing pod, that it would take too much time.

But he had to do something. He couldn't just let him die. Not now. Not in his arms.

 

* * *

 

The Blue Paladin could tell he was fading. His insides hurt way too much for there not to be something wrong.

"Keith?" He asked, his usually loud and boisterous voice now scarily quiet.

"Keith . . . am I - am I dying?"

 

* * *

 

"No. You're not gonna die. I'm gonna get you out of here, safe, and very much alive." Keith rattled off, glancing around to see what he could use to possibly help them.

And to his great luck, there was fucking _nothing_.

 

* * *

 

"Keith . . ." Lance whispered, even quieter now. The rest of his thoughts were interrupted by his own coughing, which led to blood coming up.

It splattered over his armor, the deep red a stark contrast to the slightly dirty and offset white it normally was. The blue of his symbol was tainted with the blood.

"K-Keith . . . I-I'm not gonna make it, am I?" He sighed, sagging a little as he began to accept his fate.

He was going to die here. In Keith's arms. On a supposedly abandoned Galra ship.

What a boring way to go.

 

* * *

 

Keith felt his blood boil.

"Don't you **dare** give up on me, McClain. I am going to get your sorry ass out of here, whether you believe it or not." He spat, coming to the conclusion that it may have to be their best bet to just bring Lance back to the castle.

"Everything's gonna be fine, okay? You're gonna live, a-and, you'll get to see your family again. Cuba, right? Varadero Beach?" Keith tried, hoping to instill some motivation into the fading Blue Paladin.

 

* * *

 

Wow, Keith was really pretty, wasn't he?

"Keith, you have r-really pretty eyes, ya know that?" He pondered, voice barely there now. His eyelashes were fluttering as he fought to keep his eyes open.

But he just wanted to sleep. Sleep sounded nice right now. Maybe he could just take a little nap . . .

 

* * *

 

A blush filtered to Keith's cheeks.

"Wh-What? What're you saying right now?" He rushed out. He was getting worse.

Oh god he was closing his eyes.

"Lance. Lance, stay with me buddy. Stay awake for me, okay? _Please_." He pleaded, gently tapping Lance's cheek to try and wake him up.

 

* * *

 

Man, Keith was really warm. His hand too. Oh, that was nice.

He leaned into the touch, smiling softly as his eyes closed once more.

"Y're s' w'rm, Keith~" He hummed, voice unbelievably soft. He felt comfy, and safe.

He was always safe with Keith.

Always.

 

* * *

 

Keith could feel himself losing it. He was scrambling to keep Lance awake, but he knew it was a losing battle at this point.

"L-Lance, no. Come on . . ." He muttered, eyes wide as they began to tear up again.

He couldn't lose someone else. Not now.

But it might be the sad truth at this point.

 

* * *

 

Lance's vision was darkening. It had been, but now he could really tell. It felt like the lights had been turned out.

"Keith?" He asked, one last time, slowly curling into the warm chest plate of said Paladin. He winced at the pain in his chest deepening.

"Keith . . . tell my family I love them, 'kay? A-And the others. I -" More blood spit up, but more came with the hacks this time. His vision went darker.

"I love you, too." He whispered, opening his eyes as much as he could to get one last good look at Keith.

The sleek black hair hidden under a helmet looked like the night sky. The violet eyes reminded him of a sunset on the ocean.

He reached a hand up, and cupped Keith's face ever so gently.

"I love you."

 

* * *

 

No. No no no no. _No_. He refused. He refused to have Lance die in his arms.

His breath hitched at the confession. God damn it. This idiot had the worst possibly timing.

"Lance - I . . . I love you too." He choked out, tears coming full force now as he cradled Lance in his arms.

The tears stung badly, and he leaned into the gently touch, laying his own hand overtop Lance's.

"Don't leave me. P-Please." He sobbed, tears now falling onto Lance's visor and face as he wept.

 

* * *

 

Keith was so pretty. Even when he cried.

"I'll see ya later, Keith. And then . . . th-then we can be together, yea?" He sighed out, his breaths more raspy and of less oxygen now.

He could feel himself going. It was . . . peaceful.

 

* * *

 

"S-See ya 'round, K-Keith . . ." were Lance's last words before his body finally sagged, now lifeless.

Keith would never see those beautiful blue eyes sparkle as he talked about Earth.

He would never see that stunning smile take over when he looked at him.

He would never be able to kiss those plump cinnamon lips, and would never hear them utter those three words again.

 

* * *

 

No one spoke that night as Keith came back, carrying the fallen Paladin in his arms.

No one spoke of the tears running down Keith's face.

No one spoke of the heartbreak they all felt.

No one spoke of how Keith cried himself to sleep, gripping an olive green jacket to his curled up form.


End file.
